<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Second Chance by frodobaggins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904600">A Second Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frodobaggins/pseuds/frodobaggins'>frodobaggins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter Friendship, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frodobaggins/pseuds/frodobaggins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During their eighth year a friendship starts to form between Draco and Hermione.  Cannon until Battle of Hogwarts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Second Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m bad at writing sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was terrified. ‘He’s not dead, he can’t be dead’ he thought desperately, running behind the rest of the students. He looked past the crowd of students and saw Harry Potter lying still in Hagrid’s arms. ‘No’ he thought as tears ran down his cheeks. He watched as Neville Longbottom tried to fight and was easily defeated. As Voldemort mocked Neville Draco sank to the ground in despair and sobbed. He had thought he was about to be freed from the Dark Lord. From the fear that he could be killed at any moment. As loud noises descended upon the group of students a hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking up he saw it was Luna Lovegood. “It’s ok” she said, “we’re still fighting. We still have a chance.” She smiled slightly at him and ran off to join the fighting. ‘How can she be so sure?’ He thought fighting back more tears. As the fighters were backed into the entrance hall he stood and slowly backed up, not wanting to be in the line of fire. He watched in horror as his aunt almost killed Ginny Weasley. As the Weasley mother ran at Bellatrix he noticed it was only her and Voldemort left. He couldn’t help but be relieved when Mrs. Weasley defeated his crazy aunt. When Harry Potter appeared out of nowhere Draco felt hope that perhaps the Dark Lord could be defeated today. He watched Harry and Voldemort silently begging Potter to win and defeat the Dark Lord. As Harry explained why Voldemort was going to lose Draco listened intently. “The true master of the elder wand was Draco Malfoy” Potter explained. At this Draco froze. “After I have killed you I will attend to Draco Malfoy” The Dark Lord stated. Draco was trembling with fear now. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. Tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t hear what Potter said next. He was going to die. There was no where to run. He couldn’t move. “Avada Kedavra” “Expelliarmus” The shouts brought Draco back to reality. Voldemort was lying on the ground dead. Draco burst into tears of relief. ‘He did it Potter did it. The Dark Lord is gone for good’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>